Second Chance
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Tuhan memberinya 'kesempatan kedua'. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Rivaille-heichou? / RiveTra/ Semi-Canon/ Cover isn't mine/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / Canon / Pairing = Rivaille X Petra

DLDR

.

.

.

Ekspedisi 57 sudah berakhir. Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Heichoudalam pasukan tersebut sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya duduk merenung di tepi ranjangnya. Mukanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti, dia hanya menatap lantai di kamarnya tersebut. Lama dia merenung dengan posisi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya, sebuah lambang pasukan pengintai yang dia ambil dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Petra Rall.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali akan kata-kata ayah Petra setelah mereka kembali ke dalam dinding. Menikah. Petra akan … Menikah dengannya. Petra Rall akan menikah dengan Rivaille. Tapi itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena dia tidak bisa menolongnya. Rivaille berpikir seandainya dia bisa datang lebih cepat atau seandainya Petra tidak ikut ekspedisi ini semuanya pasti berbeda. Seandainya.

Rivaille pun merebahkan kepalanya dan mencoba menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Semua yang terjadi dalam 1 hari ini membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit. Dia menderita _migrain_. Dia tidur dengan meremas lambang sayap kebebasan milik Petra.

.

.

.

"Heichou! Heichou!" Rivaille mendengar suaranya. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya setiap harinya. Dia tahu ini mimpi, maka dari itu dia tidak mau bangun agar terus bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Heichou! Bangun Heichou! Komandan Irvin sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat," Petra terus mencoba membangunkan kaptennya. Rivaille sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Petra.

'Cih, kenapa dia bawa-bawa nama Irvin sih,' keluh Rivaille dalam hati. Tidak tahan akhirnya dia buka matanya dan dia melihat dirinya masih sama manisnya dengan hari-hari biasa dia menemani Rivaille. "Petra …."

"Heichou akhirnya kau bangun juga, tidak biasanya kau telat bangun seperti ini apalagi hari ini kan ada rapat mengenai ekspedisi ke-57, apa kau membaca buku sampai larut malam Heichou?" cerocos Petra yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan tidak menyadari tatapan heran kaptennya tersebut.

"Petra….." Rivaille memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang sekarang.

"Iya Heichou? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ini tanggal berapa?"

"Ya ampun Heichou! Ini tanggal XX, kenapa kau bisa lupa? Hari ini kita akan menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke dinding Maria untuk pergi ke rumah Eren," Rivaille masih mengeluarkan tatapan herannya dan kemudian dia sadar apakah dia kembali ke masa lalu? Apakah dia diberi kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya? "Heichou? Kau sakit? Aku akan bilang pada komandan Irvin bila kau sakit."

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap kalau kau tidak mau mendengar ceramah komandan pagi ini," Petra beranjak dari kamar Rivaille dan dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya di pinggir ranjang. "He-Heichou?!" Rivaille memeluk Petra dari belakang dan menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak kiri Petra sambil mencium harum rambut Petra.

"Pernikahan kita… Kita percepat ya," kata Rivaille singkat yang langsung membuat orang dipelukannya memerah.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kita sepakat akan menikah setelah ekspedisi ini? Dan lagipula aku belum memberitahu ayahku masalah ini."

"Tidak apa, kita bicara padanya hari ini. Kita menikah besok lusa."

"Ke-kenapa jadi begitu mendadak Heichou?"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin menikahimu lebih cepat." Petra sudah benar-benar memerah sempurna karena perkataan kaptennya tersebut.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kalian, Rivaille bisakah kau tidak membuat kami menunggu? Semua orang sudah berkumpul. Cepat bersiap, kau bisa melanjutkan urusan dengan kekasihmu sehabis rapat," kata Irvin yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Rivaille dan menyaksikan kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang bermesraan. Mungkin. Karena Irvin sendiri ragu Rivaille sosok pria yang suka bermesraan.

"Ko-komandan Irvin, maafkan saya," Petra menunduk malu sambil mencoba berdiri namun gagal karena kaptennya benar-benar memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Cih! Berisik kau, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," balas Rivaille tanpa ada niat melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya tersebut. Petra sudah benar-benar malu sekarang kepergok sedang berduaan dengan kaptennya oleh komandannya sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Irvin menjauh dari tempat itu yang masih menyisakan Rivaille yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Petra.

"He-heichou bisakah kau melepaskanku? Dan kau harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Hn," orang yang dipanggil Heichou itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Petra berdiri namun dia langsung membalik tubuh Petra dan mencium Petra tepat di bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat kemudian Rivaille berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Petra yang memerah sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"He-heichou….." lirih Petra.

.

.

.

"Yak rapat selesai, tolong segera informasikan pada bawahan kalian masing-masing," kata Irvin-danchou mengakhiri rapatnya. Rivaille segera berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kamar orang yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi.

"Kemana kau? " tanya Hanji yang ikut berjalan disamping Rivaille.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau ketus sekali heichou-dono~ aku hanya ingin bilang aku mau pinjam Eren hari ini ada penelitian yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya. Bolehkah?"

"Terserah kau," jawab Rivaille sambil menjauhi Hanji.

"Ish~ kenapa ketus sekali sih." Rivaille terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan Hanji. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Petra dia mengetuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama keluarlah Petra yang tidak menggunakan seragamnya. Dia hanya menggunakan _dress_ putih panjang selutut dengan hiasan bunga di sisi-sisi bawahnya. Bagi Rivaille pemandangan di depannya saat ini merupakan salah satu pemandangan paling indah selama hidupnya. Dia hanya tertegun memandangi Petra.

"Heichou?" tanya Petra.

"Hn."

"Kenapa melihatku? Pakaianku kotor?", Petra sadar kaptennya penggila kebersihan.

"Tidak, sudah siap?"

"Iya, kita berangkat sekarang atau Heichou ingin ganti baju dulu?"

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti baju." Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kamar Rivaille.

"Hmm… Heichou?" Petra membuka suaranya saat berjalan berdampingan dengan kaptennya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa kau ingin pernikahan ini dipercepat."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin memilikimu lebih cepat."

"Ta-tapi –"

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Rivaille berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Petra.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tentu saja aku mau hanya saja …. Heichou tidak seperti biasanya." Petra menunduk karena tak mau menatap mata kaptennya. Tiba-tiba Rivaille mengangkat dagu Petra menggunakan tangan kanannya. Memaksa Petra untuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ini perintah!"

"Aaa~ a-aku mengerti Heichou." Walaupun Petra sudah menjadi kekasihnya tapi jujur saja Petra juga masih tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan ke kamar Rivaille. Saat tepat di depan kamar Rivaile, Eren datang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Waahhh Petra-san cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu", komentar Eren sukses membuat Petra _blushing _berat.

"Te-terima kasih Eren."

'Cih, kenapa malah anak itu yang pertama kali memujinya. Menyebalkan!'

"Hey Eren! Bersihkan ruang bawah tanah sekarang juga," kata Rivaille yang muak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Cemburu heh? Dasar heichou!

"Ta-tapi baru kemaren saya membersihkannya. Saya pikir masih belum banyak debu di sana."

"Ini perintah!"

"Ba-baik heichou," Eren berkata dengan lemas dan berbalik menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Heichou! Kenapa kau kejam sekali dengan Eren? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa kenapa kau malah menghukumnya terus?" Petra mulai kesal dengan kelakuan kaptennya yang seenaknya terhadap Eren.

"Kau juga akan mendapat hukuman kalau terus membelanya," setelah berkata seperti itu Rivaille masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Petra di depan pintu kamarnya. Rivaille pikir Petra akan ikut masuk ke kamarnya tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi dia mengganti dengan cepat pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih tak lupa cravat yang selalu menempel padanya serta jas hitam yang hanya di gantung di kedua bahunya. Saat keluar dari kamarnya dia tidak menemukan Petra. Saat dia menengok ke kanan dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki entah siapa namanya yang jelas dia juga merupakan anggota pasukan pengintai. Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingat semua nama bawahannya.

"Petra…."

"Ahh Heichou sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa George-san," Petra melambaikan tangannya pada orang bernama George itu. George sendiri terlihat sangat senang dan membalas lambaian tangan Petra. Oh ayolah, wajah Rivaille sudah sangat mengerikan sekarang. Cemburu lagi huh? Dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra supaya mereka berjalan secara berdampingan. "He-heichou?" Petra _blushing_ seketika karena sangat tumben kaptennya tersebut menggandeng tangannya di hadapan orang lain. Petra yang terlalu malu tidak sadar saat kaptennya menoleh ke belakang kembali dan memberikan pandangan paling mengerikannya pada orang bernama George tersebut. George sendiri? Dia hampir pingsan saking ketakutannya. Pertama kalinya dia diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh **Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia.** Sungguh mengerikan.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n : Ini fanfic pertama saya di FFN ._. Gomen ne kalo ada kemiripan cerita dengan fanfic-fanfic RiveTra yang lain tapi ini benar-benar ide saya sendiri ^^

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"He-heichou?" Petra _blushing_ seketika karena sangat tumben kaptennya tersebut menggandeng tangannya dihadapan orang lain. Petra yang terlalu malu tidak sadar saat kaptennya menoleh ke belakang kembali dan memberikan pandangan paling mengerikannya pada orang bernama George tersebut. George sendiri? Dia hampir pingsan saking ketakutannya. Pertama kalinya dia diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh **Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia.** Sungguh mengerikan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Second Chance

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Semi-Canon / Pairing = Rivaille X Petra

DLDR

.

.

.

"**Heichou**, ada apa?"

"Hn?"

"**Heichou** hari ini tidak seperti biasanya," kata Petra sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang masih saja digenggam erat oleh Rivaille.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau tidak suka aku memegang tanganmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja Heichou tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi," Rivaille mengatakannya hampir setengah berbisik.

"A-apa?"

"Hn," dan Rivaille mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Petra. Petra hanya bisa merona karena sepanjang jalan dia dan Rivaille selalu diperhatikan orang-orang.

.

.

.

Suasana jalan yang dilewati kedua insan itu terlihat ramai. Waktu menunjukkan tengah hari dimana orang-orang masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Panas matahari tidak mengurangi semangat orang-orang itu dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tidak bekerja akan mengakibatkan mereka tidak mendapatkan uang, lalu mereka akan makan apa? Hal itulah yang selalu ditanamkan setiap orang dalam otaknya, pemikiran itu selalu menjadi motivasi mereka dalam mendapatkan uang **bagaimanapun caranya.**

Hawa panas yang menyerang tidak dihiraukan kedua orang itu. Mereka tidak menggunakan kuda, berjalan kaki adalah hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi toh mereka menikmatinya.

"Kita harus beli sesuatu."

"Beli? Apa?"

"Cincin?"

"A-apa?" Petra **blushing**. Rivaille yang melihat hal itu ingin sekali tertawa, gadisnya benar-benar menggemaskan saat merona seperti itu.

"Aku akan meminta si **mata empat** untuk mengurus pernikahan kita, tapi aku tetap ingin membeli cincin pernikahan kita sendiri."

"**Heichou** ini benar-benar mendadak. Aku…"

"Kau masih meragukanku?"

"Ini membuatku sangat terkejut. Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" Petra benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Kelakuan kaptennya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Rivaille terlihat sangat OOC—eh? Bukan… bukannya dia tidak mau menikah dengan Rivaille tapi mendadak seperti ini jelas aneh. Terjadi sesuatu dengan kaptennya dan Petra sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Petra… kumohon menikahlah denganku…" Petra terkejut bukan main. Rivaille yang dihadapannya sekarang sangat berbeda. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, jelas ini pertama kalinya Petra dihadapkan dengan wajah Rivaille yang begitu memohon padanya. Sebegitunya kah Rivaille ingin menikahinya?

"**Heichou**… tentu saja aku mau," balas Petra dengan seulas senyuman tulus. Sungguh, dia memang ingin menikah dengan Rivaille. Bisa dibilang itu adalah impiannya. Mendapati pujaan hatinya memohon untuk menikahinya seperti ini tentu saja Petra sangat tersentuh. Peduli **titan** dengan ke-OOC-an kaptennya!

Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan mengajak Petra ke sebuah toko di ujung jalan. Dan yah benar, itu adalah toko perhiasaan. Mereka berdua masuk dan disambut ramah oleh dua orang penjaga toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin membeli cincin pernikahan," kata Rivaille. Penjaga toko yang paling depan tersenyum dan mengajak Rivaille dan Petra mendekati **counter** yang menyajikan banyak jenis perhiasaan. Petra berbinar melihat semua yang tersaji di depannya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi prajurit membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan gadis normal biasa, seperti halnya membeli perhiasaan.

"Ini indah sekali."

"Pilih yang kau mau."

"Ta-tapi—"

"—pilih saja."

Petra berpikir sejenak dan kembali memandangi beberapa pasang cincin di depannya. Nampak sepasang cincin yang menarik perhatiannya. Cincin dengan ukiran meliuk-liuk untuk cincin laki-lakinya dan cincin dengan ukiran meliuk juga tapi ada permata hijau ditengahnya untuk cincin wanita. Rivaille yang melihat hal itu langsung paham kalau Petra sudah menentukan pilihannya.

"Ini?" tanya Rivaille sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin yang memang sedang diperhatikan Petra.

"Hmm… Iya…"

"Yang ini," kata Rivaille pada penjaga toko tersebut. Kini, kedua cincin yang itu sudah keluar dari tempatnya. Nampak Rivaille sedang memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Petra—hanya untuk mengetes ukurannya. Dan dia memasangkannya pada jarinya sendiri—pas. "Kami ambil kedua cincin ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rivaille segera membayar cincin tersebut.

.

"Seleramu bagus juga," kata Rivaille saat mereka sudah kembali ke jalan.

"Cincin itu terlihat mewah walaupun ukirannya sederhana."

"Hn." Mereka kembali berjalan, menuju rumah calon mertua Rivaille Ackerman.

.

Tok… Tok…

Krieet…

Nampak pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Petra. "Petra!" teriak pria tersebut dan langsung memeluk Petra.

"Ayah…"

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Maaf aku benar-benar sibuk… ah ayah kenalkan ini Rivaille**-heichou**," kata Petra sambil melepaskan kembali pelukan ayahnya. Rivaille melakukan **ojigi** pada ayah Petra.

"Wah anda tidak usah sampai seperti itu **heichou**, harusnya saya yang melakukan hal itu. Oh iya mari masuk."

Rivaille, Petra dan Ayah Petra sudah berada di ruang depan rumah Petra. "Jadi, ada apa kau pulang Petra? Ini tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Ayah Petra.

"Anoo—"

"—saya ingin meminta izin anda," potong Rivaille cepat.

"Izin?" nampak Ayah Petra mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Saya ingin menikahi putrid anda."

"A-apa? Menikah?" Ayah Petra langsung memandang Petra yang sedang tersipu malu.

"Hn… dan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok lusa."

"A-apa? Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak?"

'Nah tuh kan apa kataku?' batin Petra mencelos. Ayahnya mungkin akan menolak hal ini, ini benar-benar terlalu mendadak.

"Semuanya sudah saya persiapkan dengan baik. Tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan. Dan saya benar-benar mencintai putri anda," Rivaille berkata dengan sangat mantap. Petra hanya bisa merona kembali atas perkataan Rivaille tadi.

Ayah Petra nampak sedang berpikir dan memperhatikan Rivaille dan Petra secara bergantian. Dia tahu bahwa anaknya memang menyukai kaptennya tersebut tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mendadak.

"**Heichou**, bukannya saya tidak mengijinkan tapi saya rasa pernikahan ini terlalu mendadak jadi saya pikir lebih baik—"

"—saya akan menjaga anak anda! Apapun yang terjadi tidak akan saya biarkan **seorangpun** menyentuh Petra," Rivaille mengatakannya dengan lantang. Ayah Petra cukup terkejut dengan perkataan kapten **chibi** itu. "Saya menyukai putri anda, maka saya akan melakukan hal yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan untuk bisa membahagikan Petra."

Ayah Petra lagi-lagi terlihat berpikir. Beliau memandangi Petra yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona. Anaknya memang menyukai kapten tersebut dan seharusnya dia sebagai Ayah bisa membahagiakan anaknya. Kenapa dia malah ingin menghancurkan impian anaknya? Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, anaknya akan dipinang oleh **manusia paling kuat di muka bumi**.

"Baiklah…"

"Terima kasih, saya berjanji akan melindungi putri anda!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai berwarna oranye, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi hari yang cerah ini akan segera digantikan oleh langit berbintang. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu berjalan kembali pulang ke HQ mereka. Setelah hampir empat jam mereka berada di kediaman Tuan Rall untuk makan siang, menikmati kopi sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat upacara pernikahan nanti.

Wajah sang wanita terlihat sangat bahagia, menampilkan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari kulit putih wajahnya. Impiannya akan segera terwujud. Menjadi istri Rivaille Ackerman.

Sedangkan wajah sang pria nampak datar seperti biasanya namun tidak henti-hentinya dia mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap langit oranye yang sangat mirip dengan warna rambut kekasihnya saat ini. Rivaille mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Petra seakan-akan takut kalau kekasihnya itu akan pergi—lagi.

.

.

.

**Tuhan telah memberinya "Kesempatan Kedua"**

**Kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki keputusannya yang salah di masa depan.**

**Membawa kembali apa yang seharusnya belum boleh pergi...**

**Dan… menyentuh kembali dia…**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**# Balasan Review #**

**Kikiva-no :** Gomen nasai! Baru bisa update /ditimpukin sandal/ Ini idenya juga dari salah satu doujinshi RiveTra lo hehehe Heichou itu memang paling asyik di bikin jadi orang yang cemburuan :3 /evil smirk/

**White Malachite:** Sangkyu koreksinya :D Lah kok jadi heichou yg mati? O.o

**É :** Ini masih bersambung say :D

**Yukiryuu Acchan:** Gomen nasai lama yak :( Aku gak ngehh kalo yg dikasih heichou itu lambang Petra, kirain teh disimpannya.. hahaha Setelah aku nanya sama teman ternyata itu memang lambang Petra yang dikasihin ke orang itu.. Jadi ini udah aku ganti jadi semi-canon… Gomen lagi ya (_ _)

**AlayChildren:** Yup saya juga suka banget Levi X Petra *^*

**Shileedaelee99:** Ini udah lanjut :)

**Erisaren:** Ini udah lanjut ^_^

.

.

.

a/n: Gomen banget kelamaan updatenya (_ _)

Buat semua fans RiveTra (Rivaille X Petra) bisa gabung di grup FB: RIVETRA INDONESIA

Ayo kita ramaikan pairing ini ^_^

.

.

.

Nah **mind to review this chapter**? :D


End file.
